MandalMine Collective
The MandalMine Collective (MMC) is a collection of various companies that have been bought out by the Admiral. Each of the companies has a specific focus. Armature Apparatus (AA) produces a wide range of personal gear & equipment. Blue Shift Transportation (BST) is a passenger & cargo shipping line. Gold Standard Consultants (GSC) is a third party negotiation & contract firm. MandalMine (MM) is a raw material extraction & sale company. Star Forge Shipyards (SFS) produces starships & planetary vehicles. Starfire Security (SS) is a private security firm. The main business office is located on Dressel in the Galactic Market. The MandalMine Collective compound, the headquarters of the company, is located on Etti IV. Additionally, there are MandalMine Collective outposts across much of the galaxy. Board of Officers The MandalMine Collective is a private corporation, owned solely and completely by Admiral Z'har Dizen Or'dinii. However, to allow the company to operate at peak efficiency the Admiral employs a Board of Officers to run the subsidiary companies. However, despite the apparent power of the board, the Admiral retains the power to replace any member of the Board at his pleasure. *Owner: Admiral Z'har Dizen Or'dinii (PC Male Zabrak, 92) **Head of Armature Apparatus: Yaris Droan (NPC Male Anomid, 47) **Head of Blue Shift Transportation: Uddn Cruhn (NPC Female Herglic, 42) **Head of Gold Standard Consultants: Geht'hor'nthic (NPC Male Chiss, 61) **Head of MandalMine: Zytlgren (NPC Female Kissai, 40) **Head of Star Forge Shipyards: Sevo Su (NPC Female Kaminoan, 42) **Head of Starfire Security: Non-Com Or'dinii (PC Male Gungan, 30) ***Head of Naval Brigade: Commander Gotrun Raven (NPC Male Khil, 56) ***Head of Security Brigade: Commander Doric Hawk (NPC Male Human, 34) Products and Services Order can be placed Here. Orders may be placed via HoloNet, hypertransceiver, or in person. Beskar Beskar Items are sold only to those that have the approval of at least two clan chiefs or whoever currently holds the Helm of Mandalore. Certain items require Beskar of certain grade or higher, these are listed under the grade. The customer may ask for items to be created using a higher grade of beskar than the minimum required. *Tier 1 items - somewhat stronger than durasteel to impacts/Moderate melting point (concentrated blaster fire). *Tier 2 items - a good bit stronger than durasteel, but will still yield to high energy impacts/High melting point (lightsabres). **Armours with integrated equipment **Weapons requiring energy sources (Vibroblades, Blasters, Crushgaunts, etc) **Complex tools/gear *Tier 3 items - Will not yield to impacts/Incredible melting point (extended contact with lightsabres). The laws of physics will still turn the wearer into jelly/a chard crisp after a certain point though. **Powered Armour Price is based on both the size of the item & grade of beskar desired. Small gear is anything that can be reasonably carried/used in one hand. Large gear is anything that can be reasonably carried. Armour is Armour. Massive Items are those that couldn't reasonably be moved by hand (These must be approved by the helm and at least two other clan heads). Prices listed below are estimates based on general price range & the actual price may be somewhat higher or lower based on a number of factors. *Small gear **Tier 1 = 1,000-3,000 "7 **Tier 2 = 5,000-10,000 "7 **Tier 3 = 15,000-20,000"7 *Large gear **Tier 1 = 10,000-15,000 "7 **Tier 2 = 20,000-25,000 "7 **Tier 3 = 25,000-30,000 "7 *Weaponry **Tier 1 = 5,000-10,000 "7 **Tier 2 = 12,000-15,000 "7 **Tier 3 = 19,000-27,000 "7 *Armour **Tier 1 = 1,000,000-2,000,000 "7 **Tier 2 = 3,500,000-5,000,000 "7 **Tier 3 = 7,000,000-10,000,000 "7 *Power Armour: **Tier 3 = 15,000,000-20,000,000 *Massive Items: Depends on the item. Droids The droids of Armature Apparatus tend to have a rough & somewhat blocky appearance due to the redundant systems & armour built into each model. Militia & Worker * DHL (Drone Hive, Labour) **A swarm of drones controlled by a central datastation, used for a wide range of tasks. * MER-P (Mechanical Exploration/Rescue) **Small droids designed for hit & run attacks. * MER-1 (Mechanical Exploration/Rescue) **Small droids that work in hive minded teams. Basic Commando * MER-2 (Mechanical Exploration/Rescue) **Large droids with several different tool layouts. Elite NPC General * PADS (Powered Armour Droid Swarm) **Modular collection of small droids that interface & link in a arrangement best suited to the current challenge. Mining Contract The standard contract rate for most planets is 10,000,000 "7 paid per year (IC, every time resources are collected) in exchange for any mineral wealth extracted, non-negotiable. However, it is possible to exchange the standard contract for a less favorable contract with different terms (exact terms subject to negotiation). Natural Resources MandalMine's main service is sale of raw & refined commodities, including but not limited to the following materials: Ingots of common, semi-precious, & precious metals; common & exotic animals & livestock; common, high quality, & exotic foods; various legal spices; common, semiprecious, precious & exotic gems, jewels, & crystals; various types of fuel; & water. Orders may be placed as either a monthly scheduled or a one time shipment. Any orders over 500 "7 will include free delivery. Any orders below 500 "7 will have a 400 "7 transport fee. Orders under 1,000 "7 can be placed at any MMC outpost. Orders over 1,000 "7 must be placed at the primary business office on Dressel. Personal Equipment Armature Apparatus equipment tends to focus on function & reliability over style & appearance. While most of the equipment listed below is available on the open market, some are produced only for MandalMine Collective use. Amour * OA (Operative Armour) **The standard armour issued to members of the Starfire Security Security Brigade. Equipment * ENS (Expendable Nanotechnology System) **A single-use syringe with one of several effects. * FUS (Fireteam Uplink System) **An armour modification that allows a group to keep track of each other's location & health. *Holoscreen **An advanced, mobile holographic system. * SCMU (Self Contained Medical Unit) **A medical tank that doesn't use bacta or kolto. Explosives * DHYM (Directed High Yield Missile) **Long range weapon designed to target stationary or slow moving, heavily armoured targets *Ice Bomb **Bulky explosive with an incredible blast range. Melee * AMS (Adaptable Melee System) **A technological based weapon designed to mimic the abilities of an amphistaff. Ranged * HAW (Heavy Assault Weapon) **An arm mounted mini-missile system. * OR (Operative Rifle) **An adaptable weapon system using a number of attachments on common frame. * RENEW (Recycling/Endless Needle Energy Weapon) **A long range weapon with a 'bottomless clip' but a low rate of fire. Personnel One of Starfire Security's few products is a line of clone laborers & Clone Troopers. The Labor clones can be trained in any of a wide range of desired occupations. The clones are sold in units of 10. Additionally, Starfire Security also 'rents out' both workers & troops. The prices listed for hiring the force is per battalion (500 troops) for ground engagements & per fleet (256 points) for space engagements. Clones: *Labor (Militia Class Troops if armed) - 12,000 "7 per unit *Law Enforcement, General (Basic Class Troops) - 15,000 "7 per unit *Law Enforcement, Riot (Commando Class Troops) - 18,000 "7 per unit *Combat, General (Elite Class Troops) - 20,000 "7 per unit *Combat, Command (General Class Troops/PC clones) - 5,000 "7 (Sold individually only). Mercenary: *Basic, Short term site security = 20,000 "7 per week OOC *Commando, Short term site security = 200,000 "7 per week OOC *Elite, Short term site security = 2,000,000 "7 per week OOC *Basic, Long term site security = 100,000 "7 per 2 month OOC *Commando, Long term site security = 1,00,000 "7 per 2 month OOC *Elite, Long term site security = 10,000,000 "7 per 2 month OOC *Short term labor = 10,000 "7 per week OOC *Long term labor = 50,000 "7 per 2 month OOC *Short term planetary security = 3,000,000 "7 per week OOC *Long term planetary security = 15,000,000 "7 per 2 month OOC *Basic, Pacification operation =50,000 "7 per engagement *Commando, Pacification operation = 500,000 "7 per engagement *Elite, Pacification operation = 5,000,000 "7 per engagement *Space, Pacification operation = 10,000,000 "7 per engagement Vehicles Star Forge Shipyards produces a wide range of vehicles & starships. While most of its products are small enough to be constructed in ground based installations, a rare few require space-based docks. Emplacement * RAOR (Radial Automated Ordnance Rack) **An anti-air turret that focuses on high rate of fire & long range at the price of lower per shot power. * TOMB (Tactical Ordnance Multi Blaster) **An anti-personnel turret that focuses on high rate of fire at the price of lower per shot power. Planetary Light * MOB (Multi Ordnance Bomber) **A fast attack bomber designed for use against large formations. Support (2 points) * REP (Resource Extraction Platform) **A mobile harvesting ship based on the Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser. Has large, modular cargo bays in order to function in wide range of non-combat roles. ????? * RMAC (Rakata Modular Assault Cruiser) **A cruiser based on an ancient Rakata design, which can swap out the 'wings' attached to modify its capabilities. Transportation Blue Shift Transportation provides quick and simple transport to most inhabited planets for both cargo and personal, no questions asked. Please note that all cargo and passengers are scanned for dangerous materials, such as explosives. Additionally, passengers are confined to the passenger section of the ship and unable to access the crew quarters and bridge (unless of course, you know how to breath in a vacuum). Anyone attempting to ship dangerous materials or access the crew section of the ship will be questioned by a helpful security officer from Starfire Security. Pricing is as follows: *Regional: **Per Person (minor luggage) = 500 "7 **Bulk cargo = 2,000 "7 (per ton) **Fragile cargo = 5,000 "7 *Extended: **Per Person (minor luggage) = 1,000 "7 **Bulk cargo = 4,000 "7 (per ton) **Fragile cargo = 10,000 "7 Subsidiaries For security reasons, all MandalMine Collective holdings, including ships, stations & ground installations have comprehensive holosurveillance systems, to the point that there isn't a single accessible space on the craft that isn't under continuous surveillance. Starship & vehicles that are owned by MandalMine Collective are generally labeled with a call string for ease of recognition. All call strings begin with "MMC-", denoting that they belong to the MandalMine Collective. Following that is the subsidiary tag. Then comes the vehicle designation & number. The call string will generally end with the vehicle's names if given one. For example, An AT-RT that is part of Starfire Security might have the call string MMC-SSSB-ATRT-5846 "Burnout", while a Imperial Cargo Ship that is part of Blue Shift Transportation may have the call string MMC-BST-ICS-89447 "Hex". The spacecraft owned by the MandalMine Collective, with the exception of the spacecraft in the Naval Brigade, are painted a uniform glossy white. Armature Apparatus Armature Apparatus was originally made software & hardware. Because this was less than optimal its line of products was expanded to include a vast array of personal equipment once the MandalMine Collective gained ownership. The civilian product line ranges from datapads & commlinks to droids. The military product line ranges from blasters & grenades to war droids & ship mounted weaponry. Most of the equipment used by the other subsidiaries is produced by Armature Apparatus. While the equipment Armature Apparatus makes may not be on the cutting edge of technology, it does have the benefit of being extremely durable. It is one of the main draws for the customers that the equipment is guaranteed to function in even the most extreme conditions that a person could encounter. One popular tale is of a datapad produced by this company continuing to function even after taking a direct hit from a blaster bolt. Most of Armature Apparatus' physical holdings are manufacturing & processing factories. The bulk of these factories are located in the Corporate Sector. Blue Shift Transportation Blue Shift Transportation was a passenger line based out of the Galactic Market on Dressel. However, poor business practices & rough economic times forced the owners to sell off the company. Spotting a chance to cut costs further, the Admiral bought the entire company outright. After supplementing the fleet to be able to handle cargo as well as passengers, he set the fleet to transporting the vast quantity of raw materials gathered by MandalMine to the various shipyards & factory planets. The fleet also carries passengers & private cargo at incredibly low prices to provide further income. Most of Blue Shift Transportation's holding are ships, however the company has both orbital & land based docking & resupply facilities located across the galaxy. While the majority of these facilities are located in well traveled regions of space & along major hyperspace routes, a fair number are 'hidden' at backwater or uncharted point in space in order to serve as emergency rendezvous points in times of sufficient need. Gold Standard Consultants Originally a consulting firm on Muunilinst, Gold Standard Consultants was acquired fairly early in order to assist in making business contracts for MandalMine Collective as beneficial as possible. Their main source of work comes from overseeing any contracts involving the MandalMine Collective & the various subsidiaries companies that belong to it. They also are available for hire in a wide range of legal services. These services include drafting contracts, Attending functions as neutral third party witnesses, Legal consultation, Judicial or criminal representation, Hosting legal or negotiation meetings, and other similar tasks. Most Gold Standard Consultants' offices are located near the Core, however most known planets with a sufficiently large population will have at least one office present. MandalMine The Admiral's original company. Through a combination of time, a monopoly on beskar, price undercutting, & ruthless negotiating the Admiral managed to acquire an impressive fortune. While MandalMine focused on Ores & Metals to start with, it eventually branched out into food, lumber, livestock, precious stones, lightsabre crystals, various types of stone & a wide range of other raw materials. The Admiral eventually stepped down from running the day to day business. A fair portion of the resources harvested are use to supply the other subsidiaries of the MandalMine Collective. The remaining resources are sold off to the highest bidder. Most of MandalMine's physical holding are Resource Extraction Platforms traveling around the galaxy & the material wealth they carry. However, MandalMine does hold a number of warehouses & other storage facilities in which material is stored on a short term basis. Star Forge Shipyards Originally a vehicle company that produced a range of personal craft from landspeeders to space yachts, Star Forge Shipyards was acquired by the Admiral to provide the various craft needed by the other subsidiaries. Most of the craft Star Forge Shipyards makes are constructed in ground-based manufacturing planets. Craft under thirty meters are constructed on assembly lines, while craft up to five hundred meters are constructed in construction slips. Larger ships would require orbital construction facilities, which Star Forge Shipyards currently lacks. Star Forge Shipyards holdings are mostly located in the Corporate Sector. While a number of dealerships across the galaxy are owned by Star Forge Shipyards & sell their craft, all the manufacturing facilities are located in the Corporate Sector. Starfire Security Starfire Security was originally a small mercenary company operating in the Arkanis Sector in the Outer Rim. Due to the MandalMine Collective's troubled history of being subject to violent pirate raids, enemy assaults, & Jedi/Sith attacks, MandalMine Collective bought out the company for its own use. Starfire Security is mainly tasked with the defense of the various holdings and properties owned and operated by the MandalMine Collective. However, the forces that aren't busy at any give time are hired out as mercenaries & troubleshooters. Additionally, Starfire Security produces, trains & sells clones. These clones are produced in the Kaminoan style due primarily to the number of Kamino scientists that fled the planet when the Admiral abandoned the planet. The SS is broken into two branches, the Naval & Security Brigades. The Naval Brigade (SSNB) which is made up of hyperspace capable craft; & the Security Brigade (SSSB) which is made up of security operative and the non-hyperspace capable craft and droids that they require. The Praetorian Guard is technically a third branch, however, it reports directly to the Admiral & serves as bodyguards to Board of Officers, as well as internal security. The standard genetic stock used for the clones that are used in the Naval Brigade, Security Brigade & Praetorian Guard is that of a genetically modified female Draethos. The modifications introduced to the genetic stock were increased intelligence & obedience. However, these destined to join the Security Brigade are carefully trained to work in independent fire teams of four. The standard genetic stock is not sold, & is only produced for private use. Starfire Security's primary facility is a large station in orbit around a blue star. The location of this facility is considered a high-priority secret & extensive measures are taken to prevent its location from being discovered. Starfire Security also operates a number of offices on more lenient planets across the galaxy. Naval Brigade Serving as a deterrent to any pirate or raider force that would seek to attack MandalMine Collective holdings, the Naval Brigade is made up of the best spacecraft that money can buy. Due to the decentralized nature of the holdings of the MandalMine Collective, the Naval Brigade is primarily composed of corvettes, small escort craft, & Starfighters. The standard genetic stock makes up the vast majority of ship crews, both in Starfire Security & in the other subsidiaries. The various ships of the Naval Brigade are plated with an alloy call Havod giving the ships a deep red colouration. The Naval Brigade is divided up into several Operational Fleets, these fleets are usually spread over vast tracks of space & will rarely gather in one place for anything less than a full scale emergency. The current list of active Naval Brigade Operational Fleets is provide below. *SS Command Fleet *SS Forward Fleet *SS Rear Fleet *SS Port Fleet *SS Starboard Fleet *SS Ventral Fleet *SS Dorsal Fleet Security Brigade The operatives of the Security Brigade have been trained to the utmost degree. The reason for this is that they occasionally have to repel more powerful forces, including Jedi & Sith on occasion. The Operatives have been trained to be able to combat Force & lightsabre wielding adversaries. The glossy black combat armour & mirrored faceplate, adds tremendously to the intimidation factor that each Operative presents to any would be trouble maker. The fact that they usually work in teams of four often makes the even bravest or most foolish soul pause & reconsider their actions for a moment. Each Operative is issued a standard kit made up of armour, primary weapon, secondary weapon, sidearm, & gear. The armour issued to each Operative is the standard issue OA. The primary weapon is an OR, with the secondary weapon being a HAW. Each Operative is allowed to choose the make of their sidearm pistol. Finally, each Operative will carry up to five large kit items based on the current mission. Examples of large kit items are: mines; medpacs; MER command beacon (for directing local MER units); tactical strike beacons; a case of additional HAW rockets (15); & thermal detonators. The Security Brigade is divided up into several Battalions. Each Battalion is made up of 500 fireteams of 4 Operatives each (2,000 Standard Operatives (Commando Troops) Total). It is rare for an entire Battalion to be deployed in a single engagement. It is completely unheard of for multiple Battalions to be deployed together. Generally, engagements that would require such numbers are thinned out by orbital fire before the Battalion is deployed. Vehicles are deployed as needed, With the following models currently in use. *Low Altitude Assault Transport (LAAT) (Heavy class vehicle) **Infantry Variants (Heavy class vehicle) **Carrier Variants (Heavy class vehicle) *TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank (TXSC) (Light class Vehicle) *BARC speeder (BARC) (Light class Vehicle) *All-Terrain Recon Transport (ATRT) (Light class Vehicle) Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard serves as a last line of defense against any hostile action against the Board of Officers or any other high ranking figure in the company. Clad in a red coloured variant of the standard Security Operative armour, the Praetorian Guard presents an intimidating front to any that might be foolish enough to try & attack their charge. In addition to the standard gear carried by every operative, each Praetorian guard also carries a single, crimson-coloured lightsabre. While they are not skilled enough with the sabres to match a more experienced knight or master, they are skilled enough to engage most sabre wielding enemies long enough for the other Guard members to bring other weapons to bear. Due to this & several other unusual circumstances there are even rumors that the Praetorian Guard includes Force users among its ranks, though these rumors are denied by the Board of Officers. History Lately, MandalMine Collective has gained control of the CSA & claimed the Corporate, Aparo, Trianii, Farana, & Wyl Sectors. However, the company has yet to solidify their claims in the southern part of the Corporate Sector & the eastern part of the Wyl Sector. TV Tropes & Achievements Naval Brigade Tropes *Ace Pilot *Alpha Strike: Tend to be used first in any battle. *Amazon Brigade *Clones Are People Too *Cool Starship *Corporate Warfare *Curb Stomp Battle *Flaunting Your Fleets *Gunboat Diplomacy *Law Enforcement, Inc. *Putting on the Reich *Send in the Clones *Space Battle *Space Navy *Standard Sci Fi Fleet Praetorian Tropes *Amazon Brigade *Armor-Piercing Attack: sonic and fire vs lightsabre. *Asskicking Equals Authority: for combat ranks anyway. *Augmented Reality *Badass Bandolier *Band of Brothers: Created intentionally. *Better Living Through Evil *Bio-Augmentation *Bodyguard Babes *Bodyguarding A Badass: Among those the Praetorian operatives are listed as guarding is the Admiral and Non-com. *Cadre Of Foreign Bodyguards *Cape Busters *Clones Are People Too *Combat Pragmatist *Corporate Samurai *Corporate Warfare *Faceless Goons *Internal Affairs *Judge, Jury, and Executioner *Kill It with Fire *Malevolent Masked Men *Our Weapons Will Be Boxy In The Future *Praetorian Guard *Pistol Whipping *Putting on the Reich *Send in the Clones *Super Soldier *We Will Wear Armour in the Future Security Brigade Tropes *Adorable Evil Minions: the MER-1 droids, alone = little threat, in swarms = big threat. *Amazon Brigade *Armor-Piercing Attack: sonic and fire vs lightsabre. *Asskicking Equals Authority: for combat ranks anyway. *Augmented Reality *Awesome Personnel Carrier *Badass Army *Badass Bandolier *Band of Brothers: Created intentionally. *Better Living Through Evil *Bio-Augmentation *Black Helicopter: The vehicles are painted glossy black. *Black Shirt *Bouncer *Cape Busters *Clones Are People Too *Combat Pragmatist *Corporate Samurai *Corporate Warfare *Elite Army *Faceless Goons *Kill It with Fire *Law Enforcement, Inc. *Malevolent Masked Men *Mecha-Mooks *Mildly Military *Mind Hive *Our Weapons Will Be Boxy In The Future *Pistol Whipping *Putting on the Reich *Send in the Clones *Space Marine *Standard Sci Fi Army *State Sec *Suspiciously Small Army *Surveillance Drone *The Men In Black *We Will Wear Armour in the Future *Zerg Rush Other Tropes *Army Of Lawyers *Asteroid Miners: some of their mine sites are orbital. *Bazaar of the Bizarre: the main office is located in one. *Beastly Bloodsports *Blood Sport *Resolve Bottled Heroic Resolve: One of the products the company sells is this. *Bread and Circuses *Cool Airship *Cosmopolitan Council: the Board of Officers. *Made of Indestructium *Mega Corp *Mobile Factory *One Nation Under Copyright *Predatory Business: Though one that actually sells good quality goods. *Ragnarok Proofing *Shoplift and Die *Super Stoic Shopkeeper: Every single last worker for the MandalMine Collective. *Treasure Room: The Vault on Geonosis serves as this for the extremely rare resources that aren't sold off or converted to credits & need to be stored for extended periods. Category:Companies Category:Corporate Syndicates Category:Droid Manufacturers Category:Mandalorians Category:Military Organizations Category:Ship Manufacturers